Problem: In her physics class, Jessica took 4 quizzes. Her scores were 78, 91, 96, and 83. What was her average score on the quizzes?
Solution: The average is the sum of her scores divided by the number of scores. There are 4 scores and their sum is $78 + 91 + 96 + 83 = 348$ Her average score is $348 \div 4 = 87$.